


Undone

by mammothluv



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick in the days after Cassidy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for maybetomorrow in the 2007 vm_santa exchange. No copyright infringement is intended.

For someone who was so invisible when he was alive, Casey is anything but now that he is dead. When Casey was alive he was an after thought - someone to harass and to humiliate when he was bored. Dead, Casey is everywhere.

The night his brother died he was drunk. That's not unusual. He spent the majority of his nights drunk in high school. He spends even more time drunk now. Today, he started drinking the moment he woke up. Casey was standing at his bedroom doorway, lips moving but no sound coming out. Dick didn't really have the patience to try and read lips, especially not when the lips belonged to his dead brother, so he grabbed the nearest bottle and started drinking. It didn't make Casey go away but being drunk somehow made it seem less weird.

A few drinks into the morning, he tries to remind Casey that he is dead. He tries to describe the night Casey jumped off the roof but he finds he doesn't remember much.

_He remembers hitting on Veronica, propositioning Madison, and taking some redheaded sophomore into a bedroom. _

_He stumbled out into the hallway later to see Logan lead Veronica and Beaver's Ghost World girlfriend down the hallway to the elevator. Logan wouldn't look at him. Both the girls were crying. He wasn't all that concerned. Mars was dramatic. He couldn't think of a time she wasn't bitching or crying about something. _

Dead Casey seems unimpressed by Dick's retelling of the event. He lived it. It was the last thing he lived and he doesn't need his drunk brother recounting the details. "Chill, Ghost Beav. If you're going to be hanging around crashing my private party, the least you can do is add to the conversation." Dick mutters.

*****  
_  
Dick sees himself pushing Casey into the bedroom. _

_"She's actually kinda hot when she's quiet. Perfectly cute piece of ass. Ready and willing."_

_"She's not willing, Dick, she's unconscious."_

_"It's kinda the best you're gonna do, bro. You're not real big with the sober chicks."_

_"Fine, just go, all right?"_

_"That's my boy. Make sure you suit up. You don't know where she's been." _

When Logan stops by to keep him company, Dick doesn't mention tossing his brother a condom the night he had sex with Logan's unconscious girlfriend. He knows Logan's not forgiving when it comes to Veronica. And it's just nice to have another living person in the house for a few minutes. He and Logan don't talk; It's not their thing. Even concentrating on battling Logan on Playstation is tough with Casey lurking around.

*****

Logan's gone and Ghost Casey wanders the room picking up Dick's things, staring at them. "Could you like go haunt some other room for a while, dude? You're starting to creep me out. This is seriously not normal." Casey doesn't respond; he just keeps circling. Dick takes another drink.

_Most of the partiers were gone when he stumbled out of the corner he'd passed out in. It was Sheriff Lamb who told him his brother was dead. "You've got to be kidding. Beav didn't have the balls to jump off the building. It's Beaver, man." He laughed. _

_It wasn't until he was sitting on a bench at the police station that he finally realized Beaver was gone. Casey was dead. _

******

The newspapers have been piling up at the door. He can't remember who used to read them but it must have been Casey. He can't imagine Kendall perusing the news over breakfast. He's not even sure she can read. He just happens to pick one up and sees the headlines about Mayor Goodman.   
_  
He remembers Casey coming home from softball practice crying, begging to quit the team. _

_"Beaver doesn't want to play softball. Little Beaver wants to stay home and decorate his Barbie Dream House. Aww. Is little Beav crying? We'll get you a new dolly if you just go to softball practice and act like a boy." _

_Casey got up and went to softball practice the next day. He never said another word about not wanting to go._

*****

Madison comes over for a pity fuck. Sex is Madison's way of relating. It's something Dick has always appreciated about her. It's her way of saying hello, goodbye, I'm sorry your brother murdered half our graduating class and jumped off a hotel roof.

The sex is not exactly fun. It takes his mind off Casey for a while but then he's back. This time it's young Casey. He's 7 or 8 and he's wearing his baseball uniform. Dick wakes up and Madison is gone. He's pretty sure she freaked when she heard him mumble Casey's name. She obviously felt sorry for him but not sorry enough to stick around for this level of weirdness.

Casey props his baseball bat against the edge of the bed and sits down. "I'm sorry, Casey. I'm sorry." He's gasping for air now. He's staring at his dead brother and he can barely breathe. "I'm sorry," he sobs. Casey doesn't respond. It's not enough. Nothing will be enough. Dick takes another drink.


End file.
